


Strife in Margerita Zone

by definingqualities



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: I wonder if I'll ever finish this tbh, M/M, after the third date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definingqualities/pseuds/definingqualities
Summary: "Joseph had invited you out onto his yacht for the evening, and even though the two of you are stuck far away from shore with no hope of getting back until the next morning, it’s still probably one of themost romantic datesinteresting friendly outing you’ve ever been on."





	Strife in Margerita Zone

The man clinks his glass with yours. Joseph had invited you out onto his yacht for the evening, and even though the two of you are stuck far away from shore with no hope of getting back until the next morning, it’s still probably one of the ~~most romantic dates~~ interesting friendly outing you’ve ever been on. 

That is if you can screw your face up enough to forget the creeping image of a whale throwing itself on board and brutally murdering the two of you. You imagine yourself giving the most touching speech, making the crowd weep, “ _Tell Amanda I love her,_ ” you’d say shakily, using your last breath before the whale swallows you whole. You’re certain that by that point, even the whale would be sobbing. 

Joseph places a hand on your shoulder, causing you to jump slightly at the touch, swivelling on your heels to meet his gaze.  
“You feeling alright?” You realise you’ve been staring silently towards the horizon for way too long, “You seem a little lost there.”

He chuckles softly, wrapping an arm around your waist and in turn, pulling you closer.  
“Yea-” You stare up at him and feel a warmth rise to your cheeks as you find yourself at a loss for words. You stare at the mostly empty wine glass in your hand as you slosh it around a little before returning to the man’s eyes but this time there’s something a little different stirring his expression. 

That is definitely not the kind of expression a youth minister- a _husband_ should have but you can’t help but ponder what thoughts are running through his head. He leans closer to you, pushing you against the railing of the boat 

“We’ve got _a lot_ of time to kill.” He says in a hushed tone, breath warm against your neck “What could we possibly do?”  
He begins trailing kisses from your neck to your collarbone, his hands wandering as they slip under your shirt, gliding across your skin. 

“Joseph-” Your voice waivers with uncertainty, the words “ _Married Man_ ” dancing circles in your mind. He hums in reply, pulling your shirt over your head and throwing it behind him. It’s obvious that he’s paying very little attention to the concerned expression shadowing your face, instead busying himself in seeing quite how naked he can get you before you freeze.

“Joseph!” You say a little louder causing him to pause, his eyes meeting yours. “What about Mary?”  
He glares at you for a few moments, his expression unreadable. It’s impossible to tell whether you’ve offended him or if he’s just deep in thought.  
“Mary and I aren’t going to stay together.” He replies quickly then grabs your wrist, pulling you towards the room below deck.

_It’s okay then? It’s not cheating if they’re not going to stay together_ you tell yourself as you try to shrug away the pit of guilt festering in your stomach.

You open your eyes blearily, blinking up at the wooden ceiling as you try to recall your dream. If you could even call it that. You had dreamt that Joseph murdered all of the spouses on the cul-de-sac then tied you up in some kind of kinky dungeon to do the same. You had tried to run but your feet couldn’t take you away fast enough. Mary was there too, she had Robert’s knife... She even stabbed him. 

You can still see the soulless eyes of their kids and… Amanda- Oh god. You completely forgot about her; you really hope that she’s okay. 

You roll out of the bed and throw on some pants, stirring awake the figure lying beside you. Joseph sits up, sleepy watching you search the room for the rest of your clothes as he stretches.

“Mornin’ [YN]” You jump at the sound of his voice. You’re not going to be able to forget that dream for a _long_ time. “What’s got you so worried?”

“Amanda-” You reply nervously, “She’s probably worried sick…”

You make your way back up to the deck, scanning the horizon to thankfully find the rescue boat making it’s way towards the yacht.

In what seems like mere seconds, Joseph dresses himself then joins you in gazing over the water, curling an arm around your waist as he rests his head on your shoulder. 

The waves lick at the sides of the boat making it rock softly and the birds begin waking up. It’s early, maybe around 4:00? You’re not sure. A numb fog clouds your mind and you find it difficult to focus on anything but the feeling was welcome as the two of you stare out at the sea for what feels like eternity.

“I had fun-” Joseph breaks the silence, his voice softer than it was the night before, “We definitely need to make this a tradition.”

“A tradition to get stuck on a yacht for way too long, far away from civilisation?” You laugh softly as you run your hand along his arm, intertwining your fingers with his.

“Sounds like a plan!” He spoke softly, the warmth of his embrace being the only thing keeping you from freezing. “It can be our own little secret getaway- Our Margarita Zone?”

“Our Margarita Zone.” You smile, you forgot what it felt like to have someone care about you, forgot the little tingles that poke the insides of your stomach whenever you think about them, the unadulterated excitement whenever you hear their voice. Whatever it is, you haven’t felt like this in a _long time_. Not since Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate ending after the third date
> 
> Also this is the first thing I've ever posted onto AO3 (Thanks to my amazing girlfriend for helping me figure things out!) so if I've messed anything up formatting wise, please tell me, I'd be happy to learn.


End file.
